


Exactly where I wanted

by 1birb



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1birb/pseuds/1birb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is being kept in a solitary cell out of fear for his mental bond with Kylo Ren--but that is exactly where Kylo wanted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly where I wanted

When Poe was brought back to the Resistance base from Jakku, General Organa was unsure of what had been done to him in First Order captivity. Was he still mentally attached to Kylo Ren? Was it safe to let him back into a cockpit? There was no real way of knowing other than trial and error, and it was a risk she was willing to take in order to bring their best pilot back to work.

But first, there would have to be some sort of waiting period and observation. It would be reckless to put Poe back in an X-Wing if Kylo Ren was still manipulating him. For now, Poe was placed in a solitary confinement cell for observation. 

\-- 

Poe was humiliated by everything that was happening. He hated the grey jumpsuit he had to wear, he hated being locked away in a cell like some lesser species, and he hated being observed. The only solace he found was at night, whenever he wasn’t being observed and could simply sleep.

But Kylo Ren would ruin that for him too.

Poe rested his head on a fairly comfortable pillow as he lay on his cot, trying to relax enough to sleep. Sleep had not come easy the past couple nights, and before that, as a First Order prisoner, sleep never came at all.

He had suffered at the hands of the Order, and the fact that Kylo Ren was confirmed to be Ben Solo only made everything worse. Ben Solo, his old friend, his old lover—and yet, Kylo Ren had shown him no mercy. They didn’t exactly part on good terms years ago, but Poe never deserved the abuse he suffered at the hands of Ren and the Order.

Poe contemplated all of this day after day whenever he first came back. He thought about it now, in his quiet cell at night. Tears threatened to fall as they gathered at the corners of Poe’s eyes, when he heard _him_. “You really thought you could escape? You thought you would simply leave the Order and that would be the end of it?” It was definitely his voice. Ben’s—no, Kylo Ren’s, and it was clear and loud, but in Poe’s own head.

It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair. “Ben—Ren, stop. I’m far away—I escaped you! Get out of my head!” Poe sat up, looking around his cell frantically. He could not believe Kylo was doing this all mentally. _What_ exactly had Ren done to him?

“You escaped me? Please. You would have never made it out of here if it weren’t for the stormtrooper. When we were on Jakku, I saw it in his mind—his traitorous thoughts, how he doubted the Order. I knew he would help you, and now I have you right where I want you—in captivity.”

Poe stared straight ahead in disbelief—he would never escape Kylo. He felt hopeless. “What do you mean, Ren? What do you mean, right where you want me?” Poe closed his eyes, feeling sick to his stomach.

“On Starkiller, Hux watched every move I made, but here…here, your own people have locked you away where I can easily find you and you are unable to leave. I can do whatever I like and the General can do nothing to stop me.”

Poe didn’t like the sound of this, not for a moment. “What are you talking about, Ben?” Poe closed his eyes as he slipped back into old familiarity, knowing it wouldn’t help him at all. In fact, if anything, using Kylo’s old name would only _hurt_ his chances to get out of this.

Kylo sneered as he heard his old name. He’d been hearing it spoken too much lately, especially with Poe as their prisoner. “You’ll see.”

Suddenly, Poe could feel it—lips at his neck, hands holding his sides, yet there was no one in the cell but himself. Poe jumped at the sensation of the lips trailing kisses to the back of his neck while fingertips danced across his chest. “W-what are you doing, Ben?!”

At the mention of the old name, Poe felt his nipple get pinched harshly, causing him to inhale sharply. “Fuck!”

“I told you, Poe. In captivity, I have you right where I want you.” Poe shivered as he heard Kylo speak—it felt and sounded like the larger man was talking right up against his ear.

But Poe knew better. This wasn’t his Ben and this wasn’t right. He made a movement to push the invisible hands or person away, whining in frustration when he knew his efforts were useless. “Stop it. Just stop.”

“No. You were aware that I could take whatever I wanted. You knew that when we were together before,” Kylo protested, holding Poe into place on his cot.

“You were _Ben_ then—not this…this monster! I didn’t have to worry about what you would and wouldn’t do then…” Poe trailed off, struggling against Kylo as he was pinned onto the cot.

“Regardless of what I was, what I am now—you’re still _mine_ ,” Ren hissed, now shoving Poe forward onto the cot, his upper body being held down against the thin mattress. Poe continued to fight as his legs were spread. He could only assume what was coming next, and he wouldn’t be wrong. Poe could feel what he assumed to be Kylo’s hand massaging at his cock and balls from underneath him. 

“I’m not! Not anymore.” Poe tried to pull away, closing his eyes tightly as he felt Ren stroke his cock and press against his balls agonizingly slow on each down stroke. He didn’t want to get hard off of this—especially when considering it was _Kylo_ doing this to him, but Poe could feel his erection swelling against his own mental will. The pilot wondered how much of his thoughts Ren could hear, and he wondered if Kylo could hear his internal struggle over if he _truly_ wanted this.

Ren tightened his hold on Poe’s prick and he felt satisfied when he could feel Poe thrust at his hand, overwhelmed. Clearly, Ren had some sort of access to his thoughts. “I didn’t approach you to simply jerk you off, you do realize?” Kylo teased, suddenly letting go of Poe’s cock. Poe blushed as he felt the hands leave him, only to hold onto his hips now. The pilot’s hips were still in the air thanks to his front half being forced against the cot, and Poe could have sworn Kylo was holding tight enough to leave bruises.

“I figured,” Poe answered, attempting to hold on to some of his dignity by giving a smart reply.

“I missed you, Poe.” When Ren spoke, Poe could swear he was in the room, speaking against his ear again. “I’ve _needed_ you. I _wanted_ you so badly back on Starkiller. When you were strapped into that rack—the temptation was almost too much at times.”

The pilot despised how he looked right now—leaned forward with his ass in the air, his wrists being pinned down by Kylo utilizing the Force. “Fuck off.” Poe closed his eyes as he said it, knowing that his aching cock told another story. He inhaled deeply as he felt a single fingertip trace the outline of his erection through the grey jumpsuit. Poe was sure that if he were to look down, there would be a darkened spot of pre-cum leaking through the suit.

“No,” Ren fired back simply, and at the same time Poe felt as though something was pushing into him suddenly.

Poe looked back, knowing no one was there, but he knew the feeling of Ren’s long, thick cock inside of him. He had let Ben fuck him countless times before everything had gone to absolute shit; back when Ben would sneak away from training to visit Poe as he trained, just to steal kisses from the pilot. Poe almost let out a scream before his head was forced back down, and Ren thrust into him.

Everything Poe was feeling, or thought he was feeling, was being manipulated by Ren. He could make it pleasurable or leave Poe in pain, but Kylo chose pleasure. Ren was already fucking Poe at a steady pace, but he made it feel incredible for the pilot.

Poe’s mouth hung ajar as he was pushed into the bed, feeling so _full_ as Ren fucked against him, repeatedly pounding against his prostate. While it felt amazing, it also felt so _wrong_. “Ben…” Poe moaned, arching his back, his body wanting, demanding more. “Ben, stop.”

Kylo didn’t bother to answer as he quickened his pace against Poe, overwhelmed with sensations as he worked his hand on his own erection while using the Force to simulate fucking Poe. Ren felt satisfied as he heard Poe beginning to moan more and more, giving in to the stimulation. 

“Please…” Poe trailed off, letting his eyes fall closed as he attempted to push his hips back against the invisible force to drive Kylo deeper into him.

“Please what, Poe?” Kylo panted quietly, leaning his head back as he tightened his hand around his own enormous prick. 

“Harder, Ben.” 

While Ren didn’t want to accept or even hear that name, he couldn’t resist how Poe had asked so nicely. He obliged by allowing himself to thrust against Poe harder, loosening his grip on Poe’s hips so that he could lower them towards the bed.

With his hips free, Poe rolled them against the mattress desperate for any form of friction against his own cock. The pilot practically humped the cot out of sheer need, whimpering as he felt himself get closer to orgasm. “Ben!” Poe called out again, struggling to free his wrists from the invisible hold—he wanted to touch himself so badly.

Ren denied Poe this small pleasure, instead forcing him to cum in his prisoner’s jumpsuit so that the inside of the suit and his briefs were now sticky, hot, and wet. He knew Poe would feel more shame that way, especially when his peers found him in the morning.

It wasn’t long after that Kylo brought himself to orgasm too, spilling his seed onto his own stomach and hand, making sure Poe could hear him as he came. He was a little out of breath as he said, “See. Exactly where I wanted you.” 

Poe closed his eyes as he caught his breath, knowing this couldn’t be _all_ Kylo wanted. He knew he would be back in his head—digging for information, emotionally manipulating him, or forcing the pilot to submit sexually. “Fuck off, Ben,” Poe said quietly, resting against his cot.


End file.
